


Life After Lucifer

by DeathByOTP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByOTP/pseuds/DeathByOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is finally rid of Lucifer but there are other things that need to be sorted.<br/>Mostly nice and fuzzy (small Cas and Dean argument but it gets sorted obviously).<br/>Team Free Will/Destiel Feels.<br/>Protective and almost mothering Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open Your Eyes For Me Cas

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't hazard a guess as to how Cas will get his body back from Lucifer but for the purposes of this it doesn't really matter, this is set after he gets his body back.

"...will wake up De..."

Castiel heard a familiar voice briefly, before losing consciousness again.

"...the hell can you k...."

He heard more voices, he couldn't concentrate on them he was too disoriented. 

"...said so, he knows what he's talki..." 

"...he's full of s..." 

Sam's voice came more into focus, "You need rest Dean, when was the last time you even ate?"

"I can rest later Sammy"

Cas started to stir, Dean dropped to his knees next to the bed. "Cas" His voice was soft and thick, Cas suspected Dean was crying.

"Dean" Cas spoke, his voice hoarse. All his body felt so heavy, he didn't have the energy to move. 

"Hey Cas, how are you doin'?" Sam smiled sweetly as he sat next to him on the edge of the bed. 

"My body feels heavy, I'm not even sure I have the energy to open my eyes, but thank you for asking Sam"

Cas heard Dean's voice again "C'mon Cas, try and open your eyes for me" Cas put what little strength he had into slowly opening his eyes. The first thing he saw was Dean. Dean drew in a breath before barely whispering "God, I've missed those eyes". 

Sam reached out and patted Cas' arm gently. "I'll go get you some water and some food, you need your energy back, both of you". Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean to emphasise he was gonna make him eat too, then left the room. 

Dean rolled his eyes and mouthed 'Bitch' at the door as it shut, Sam was overprotective sure but deep down Dean loved knowing his brother cared. He turned his attention back to Cas. His eyes seemed to glow a deeper blue, they were focused solely on Dean. Cas raised his still shaky and heavy arm and rested his palm on Dean's shoulder, covering the mark he made all those years ago. Dean sighed with relief "It really is you Cas, I was worried that maybe you wouldn't be like you". 

"You thought I would be either soulless or still like Lucifer didn't you?" Dean nodded "I know that he tried to trick you Dean, I saw all of it, I was still in here. I saw how he played on my feelings and mannerisms"

"You saw everything?" 

"It broke my heart Dean, to see you and Sam in such distress. Before this I started to doubt if you even cared for me, but you fought so hard, you didn't give up on me" 

"Of course I cared Cas, I nearly lost my mind when I lost you in purgatory, I kept your coat when you went all leviathan, I prayed to you, I always cared"

"You must understand why I felt that Dean, you made me leave, you weren't there when I needed you. I gave up everything for you, Heaven, an army, being a normal angel, I changed and I lost everything for you. I remade you" Cas gripped Dean's arm tighter, raising his voice.

"I wanted to be there for you Cas, but you know why I had to make you leave, it was to save Sam" Dean's own voice raised until he was almost shouting. He didn't want to be shouting at Cas but he had held in how he felt for so long it all came out in a burst of emotion. 

"It didn't hurt any less, I was lost Dean, a lost human on my own without anything at all. I thought I was going to be human and live with you" Cas' voice was stern, Dean could tell he was hurting about it still. 

"I'm sorry Cas, okay I really am, I never wanted you to go." Dean put his hand on Cas' face, he traced his thumb along the angel's jawline soothingly. "I wanted you to stay here and teach you how to be a human, I wanted to see you eat your first ice-cream and drink your first beer. I wanted you to feel like a human but only the good stuff, I wanted to protect you." 

"Well you didn't Dean, and I know it was to save your brother, but I was alone"

"I'll always be sorry for that Cas, but you're not alone now I swear, I won't lose you again" Dean leant forward and pulled Cas into a hug, well the best he could without having to move the angel too much. 

"Dean can I ask you something?" 

"Sure Cas, anything"

"When Lucifer was using my body to try and trick you into thinking it was me, what made you notice that it wasn't me?"

"Well he was kinda flirty and no offence Cas but you're not. But I was sure it wasn't you when he touched the mark, he was slightly off with how he touched it and I knew."

"How could you tell?"

"You always manage to put your hand exactly onto it and when you do I feel a warm tingle. It's kinda like a warm static shock, in the best way obviously, it's nice" 

"Like this then?" Cas raised his arm once again and covered his own handprint. Dean grinned at him and returned his hand to the side of Cas' face. 

"Exactly like that Cas" Dean leant forward and rested his forehead to Cas', they both kept their hands as they were neither one wanting to let go. Dean rubbed his freckled nose softly against Cas' as he pulled back slightly. "I love you Cas, I'm glad you're back". Dean didn't feel embarrassed to say he loved Cas, he had pleaded with Lucifer to give Cas his body back and said something similar (something along the lines of Cas is loved when Lucifer said he wasn't), now he knew Cas heard everything so there was no point hiding it anymore. 

"I love you too Dean" Cas closed the small gap between them and kissed Dean's lips softly. 

There was a knock at the bedroom door. "Guys have you stopped arguing yet? Can I come in with food now?" Sam had been stood around waiting for Cas and Dean to stop shouting, he was pretty sure some of the food might be going cold but he didn't want to interrupt, they needed to get everything out. 

"Yeah Sammy it's all good" Sam opened the door with one hand while balancing a tray in his other. He had cereal, toast, leftover pizza, bottles of water, cans of coke, crisps, all sliding precariously around on the tray. Cas shuffled up in bed so he was sitting against the headboard. Sam placed the tray on the bed and they all somehow managed to crowd onto the bed. They sat for hours talking, laughing, eating and enjoying being their own small family again. 

\-----------  
Around 10pm the guys decided to have a movie night, they wanted something normal after all the crazy that had happened.

"We can't have movie night without pie" 

"Dean it's 10, will anywhere be open to get pie?"

"C'mon Sammy places stay open late, you can get pie if you go soon"

"Why do I have to get pie? I don't even want any?"

"We need more beer anyway" After 5 minutes of arguing over who should get pie, Sam had lost the argument. He pulled on his coat and grabbed the Impala keys. 

"Wait Sam can I come with you?" Cas spoke up "I haven't been on a beer run for a long time and I would like to get out of the bunker for some fresh air"

"No way Cas, you need to rest" Dean growled protectively. "Besides it might not be safe"

"I can look after him Dean it's okay, you throw in some popcorn and we will be back before you know it" Dean pouted, he didn't like the idea of Cas going back out again yet, he only just got him back. 

"Fine but you'd better keep a close eye on him" Sam raised his eyebrows and nodded. Dean walked over to Cas just before Cas managed to pull his trenchcoat on. "Put my jacket on instead Cas it'll be warmer, remember you're still getting better"

"You say Sam is overprotective but I think you're just as bad" Cas smiled teasingly and kissed Dean before he went to join Sam in the Impala.


	2. Chapter 2

Led Zeppelin played quietly in the background as the engine hummed. Cas and Sam were almost to the shop and neither of them had said anything yet, it was a pleasant silence not awkward but Sam could tell something was bothering Cas. 

"Cas?" 

"Yes Sam" 

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, everything is good" Cas was trying to mimic how Dean behaves when he pretends to be okay. 

"Cas trying to use Dean's tricks won't work on me, I know when he's lying and I know when you are" Cas looked down at his feet "You don't have to tell me Cas I won't make you but I might be able to help"

"Does Dean truly feel for me as he says he does? Do you think he will get bored of me? Do you think I am good enough to be with him?"

"You know Dean isn't big on talking feelings so he hasn't said anything directly, but I do know every time something has happened to you that he hasn't been able to rest, when you were in purgatory he was a wreck Cas. He hasn't stopped looking for a way to get rid of Lucifer so he could get you back. Plus when we went through into the other world, ya know the one where we were actors? He was distraught when that Misha guy died because he was that world's version of you."

"Is all of that true Sam?"

"I know my brother Cas, he loves you, I've never seen him so crazy about anyone. Also no I don't think he will get bored, I think he's kinda fascinated by you, even the littlest things you do, he doesn't take his eyes off you. Plus I probably shouldn't tell you this but we worked a case at this school and they were doing a musical production of the 'Supernatural' books and they had this scene and you and Dean were a couple."

"Me and Dean?"

"The two girls playing you and Dean, well they were playing you as a couple, it's called Destiel" Sam started chuckling "And Dean was so embarrassed cause he thought all his lusting after you was oh so secret"

"Dean was lusting after me?"

"He's been doing that for years Cas" Sam was practically roaring with laughter now, he glanced at Cas and Cas' face was lit up, he was blushing and grinning at the same time.

"I never noticed"

"Everyone else did Cas, but I'm glad you know now, I think you and Dean are good for each other. Plus you're already like my family Cas so you being with Dean isn't even remotely weird to me, I've been waiting for it to happen, me and Crowley had a bet going on"

"What was the bet about?"

"I bet you would end up together and Crowley thought you liked each other but bet neither of you would be brave enough to confess"

"So I take it you won then Sam, congratulations"

"You're not offended right Cas?"

"No Sam, I'm not" Cas shot Sam a smile just as they pulled into the shop car park.

Cas was stood staring intently at the pie counter, there were so many choices. There was cherry, apple, blueberry and some others that Cas couldn't identify. The cherry one looked the best, it had a nearly golden pie crust and the filling was oozing slightly out of the lattice on the top, Cas scooped it up and practically cradled it to his chest keeping it safe. Sam watched him from the beer aisle and smiled, Cas really cared about his brother and it made him happy. It made Sam wish he could find someone of his own too though, Dean finally had someone who knew the hunter life and all the complications with it, someone who would stay with Dean no matter what happened. Cas walked over to Sam still clutching the pie.

"You got the pie then Cas?"

"I picked cherry, you think this one looks the best right?"

\--------

Dean was pacing around the bunker practically tearing his hair out, they had only been gone for half an hour but it felt like forever when Dean was so on edge. He grabbed his phone to call Sam and see what the hell was taking so long, just as it started to ring Cas came through the door, closely followed by Sam dragging in bags of beer and snacks. Dean felt a wave of relief.

"Sammy what took so long?" 

"Dean we were gone like 20 minutes what's the problem?"

"Look Dean I picked this pie, it looked like the best one, I hope it is what you wanted" Cas extended the pie towards Dean, his face the picture of pride. Dean took the pie and pulled Cas into a hug (the best you can hug someone while trying not to crush a pie). 

"It's my favourite Cas, do you want some?"

"I would like that very much Dean"

"Sammy? Pie?"

"No it's okay man you go nuts, I'm gonna have some popcorn" Dean's eyes widened, he forgot he left the popcorn in the microwave, damn it's probably burnt. "Dean you had one job, how in the hell did you burn microwave popcorn?"

"Suck it up Sammy, it's not a crime, there's like 2 more bags anyway" Sam rolled his eyes and wandered over to the cupboard to put in a hopefully more successful batch of popcorn. 

"Dean you don't need to worry so much I was okay see" Dean's face softened and he stroked around Cas' jaw to the back of his neck and pulled Cas into a quick kiss. Cas kissed Dean back and Dean pulled them both down onto the sofa, Sam returned to find a very flustered looking angel and a very proud looking older brother in a tangle on the sofa (thankfully both fully clothed). 

"Guys seriously I'm thrilled for you but can you get a room for that" Sam teased. Cas' face broke out in a hot, red blush which made Sam feel kinda mean, he was only teasing the poor guy he wanted to embarrass Dean not Cas. 

"Maybe after the movie huh Cas? We have pie to eat first" Cas blushed even brighter, he was practically crimson, he playfully slapped Dean's arm. "So what're we watching anyway?" 

 

\----------

The movie had finished and Sam was sprawled across one sofa, his arms and legs dangling off it making him look even taller than usual, he was lightly snoring. Dean and Cas took up the other sofa, Dean had to admit he was dozing off towards the end of the movie too but when he opened his eyes fully and saw Cas curled up, chin resting on his chest staring up at him. 

"Wanna come to bed Cas?"

"Your bed?"

"Well yeah, I'm not gonna make you stay in your own room" Dean gently nudged Cas till they were sitting, Dean rose to his feet and held out his hand to Cas, Cas eagerly grasped his hand and followed him to his room.

Cas perched on the end of the bed as Dean started to undress, he tugged his shirt over his head, removed his jeans and finally his socks. Cas stared for a moment, he was in awe at how beautiful the hunter truly was. Cas was drawn over to him and he instinctively put his hand out to brush the hunter's bare chest, he rested his hand over Dean's heart and leaned in to kiss his neck. Dean melted into his touch for a minute. 

"I Love You Cas" 

"I Love You too Dean" 

"But" A grin spread across Dean's face "I don't think this is fair" He gestured to the fact Cas was still fully clothed. Cas let go of Dean and slipped off his trench coat and blazer in one, then proceeded to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, before long he was stood before the hunter in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Dean thought it was strangely intimate to see Cas without the trench coat, he always has it on and to allow Dean to see him not wearing it made Dean feel a little special. 

"You're beautiful Cas" Dean kissed his collarbone and worked his way up to his lips. They spoke softly between kisses and laid down on the bed, their bare skin touched properly for the first time. It was a feeling neither of them could explain other than they felt whole, like they had been made purposely to fit together. They laid in bed just lazily kissing and embracing for a while, they fell asleep in each other's arms. Neither of them wanted to rush anything, for now they were content getting to sleep next to the person they love.


End file.
